gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Chiu
|family = Unnamed mother |friends = Grenda; Mabel Pines; Dipper Pines; Soos |enemies = Pacifica Northwest; Summerween Trickster |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |voice = Niki Yang |likes = Hanging out with her friends; Taping forks to her fingers; Cool Dudes; Boys Sev'ral Timez |dislikes = Being insulted by Pacifica Northwest; "Loser" candy |quote = "Improvement of human being." }} Candy Chiu is the best friend of Mabel Pines and Grenda. History At some point, Candy became best friends with Grenda. The two go to the Party at the Mystery Shack together in "Double Dipper". Here, they meet and befriend Mabel after she introduces herself. Shortly after Mabel inquires as to why Candy has forks taped to her fingers, she demonstrates how she uses them to eat popcorn, and calls it "Improvement of human being." Mabel then comments that she has "found her people." Later, when Pacifica Northwest arrives, Candy tells Mabel who the girl is, and she and Grenda cheer their new friend on in her competition against Pacifica. After Pacifica wins the contest by bribing Old Man McGucket, Candy and Grenda decide to stay and sleep over with Mabel, as opposed to going to Pacifica's after party like most of the other attendees. It is presumed that the trio spends the night dancing and reading magazines about boys. She appears again in "Summerween" dressed as a peppermint for trick-or-treating; however, her and the others' motives change after the Summerween Trickster threatens to eat them if they fail to secure five hundred pieces of candy for him. Thus, she, Grenda, Mabel, Dipper Pines and Soos begin their trick-or-treating with Candy. At a point, after Dipper accidentally sends all their treats but the final one into a stream, the gang quickly races to prevent Old Man McGucket from blowing out the candle in his jack O' Melon to buy them more time, only to extinguish it with their sighs of relief. Then, the Trickster shows up and prepares to eat them upon learning they have not met his request, but Soos drives straight through and destroys the Trickster, but he reassembles and chases the group into the Summerween Superstore. They try to escape by disguising themselves in various costumes in the store, and end up battling the monster after he eats Soos. Once they are saved by Soos eating the beast, they return to the Mystery Shack, where they enjoy candy, watch movies and celebrate pure evil. In "Carpet Diem," Candy and Grenda go to Mabel's house to have a sleepover. Later, they find Dipper in Mabel's body and take him upstairs for a second sleepover. After Dipper and Mabel switch back, Mabel tells the girls about the carpet's magical properties, and Candy switches bodies with Dipper. Candy also switches bodies with several other people like Sheriff Blubs and Mabel. In the end, everyone ends up back in their own bodies. In "Boyz Crazy," Candy, Mabel and Grenda attend a Sev'ral Timez concert. Afterwards, they sneak backstage, discovering that the band are actually clones being held as slaves by their manager. They release the boys and bring them to the Mystery Shack. Soon after, Mabel becomes highly possessive of them, forcing Candy and Grenda away. Eventually, Mabel decides to let the band go, and the three release them into the wild, in which Candy remarks they will probably not survive. Personality Candy is shy and insecure, largely due to being put down by popular girls like Pacifica, and for this reason tends to hang out with other girls that are rejected by individuals. She enjoys spending time with her friends, whether the activity is going to a party, reading magazines about boys, having sleepovers, trick-or-treating, reading romance novels, or simply hanging out. She likes coming up with ways to innovate the human body, such as taping forks to her fingers in order to eat popcorn. Mabel describes her as very cheerful, and she expresses a humorous side. She express a love of photography, taking various pictures with her cell phone that she may post on the internet. She finds Waddles to be adorable, as seen in "Summerween," where in the credits, she takes pictures of Waddles with Mabel and Grenda. Appearance Candy has straight jet black hair and wears glasses, and has been seen wearing a striped jade shirt, a dark green skirt (however in "Boyz Crazy" it was brown), white socks, black shoes, and a pink backpack. Along with this, she has black stud earrings. Candy also has a peppermint candy costume which she wore when she went trick-or-treating. Trivia *Candy's voice actor, Niki Yang, also serves as the voices for BMO and Lady Rainicorn from the Cartoon Network series Adventure Time. *It is likely that Candy is Korean because of the Hangul pictures she took of the Summerween Trickster. *Candy's last name is Chiu, which is likely a joke, since Chiu is pronounced Chew. It could be taken to mean Candy Chew or Chew Candy. Sightings Quotes Gallery Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Kids